So I thought
by herk444
Summary: What if Jack hadn't been viciously swallowed by the Kraken? GASP! What if Will had stayed behind and been swallowed! LE DOUBLE GASP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooc: **Why...hello. This is my first ever fan fiction that I actually haven't given up on! W00T! Ok, I know that all of the romance at the begening seems quite sudden, but I promise that there is an actual story line and I get more and more in depth with it as time goes on. It's one of those stories where you look back and go "OoOoOooOh! _**Thats**_ why that happened!" or, atleast, I hope that I don't seem to be talking in gibberish or anything like that. heh... >>;;

OK, well, here's the part where I don't get sued.

**disclaimer: **UGH...no, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I wouldn't really be writing my heart out about them, now would I?

* * *

"So, where shall we be headn', Capin'?" Mr. Gibbs asked a very concentrated Jack. 

You see, The Black Pearl had been taken down by the Kraken not even three months ago, and in the process killing a one William Turner. In his death, Elizabeth Swann had been tragically heartbroken, to only have the pieces of her heart picked up by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Wherever the hell you want Mr. Gibbs." A thoughtful look came over his face. "How about port royal? Just for the shock value." He grinned before chasing off after Elizabeth whom had promised to show off a new dress that she had gotten from a store in Tortuga. He trotted down the steps and opened the door to Elizabeth's room. "Too late."she smiled, the gown fit her "well" in Jacks perspective. Smiling she brushed her long hair out of her face,"Where are we going next?"she asked picking up the compass on Jack's belt.

Jack grinned as he looked at her marvelous figure in the wine colored dress. He untied the leather string that kept the compass on his belt and put it into her hands. "Well love, as seeing that we have been far from any upstanding ports for some time, I was thinking of perhaps paying ol' Port Royal a grand visit." There was a somewhat devilish glint in his eyes as he grinned.

Smirking, she drew closer to Jack, her light brunette hair circling her face. "I'd like that, my father, I am warning you might have a fit if he saw me dressed like this and with you." Elizabeth whispered, putting her arms around his neck tenderly."But I like it."

For whatever reason, Jack felt himself shudder as Elizabeth put her arms on his neck. He lowered his hand dangerously low on her waist and kissed her with a passion that had been building up for what seemed like eternity from the first time that they got close on that god forsaken bit of land that Barbosa had left them on. His hands traveled lightly down her back as their lips touched.

Elizabeth suddenly felt heat rise to her cheeks as he kissed her. Kissing him back, she wondered what her father would think of such a match. After all, she barely got him to like Will, but Jack? Well it was Jack for goodness sake. She did not care what anyone thought, after all when did she ever?

Jack stopped kissing her as he seemed to sense her apprehension. "What's wrong?" he asked, in the most caring voice he could muster. His heavily lined eyes scanned her face for any readable body language. It was kind of hard for Jack to really talk when his brain could only think about kissing her again. His light brown eyes locked on hers as he still held her closely, daring himself to let his hands fall from her lower back to well, lower.

"Nothing, It is just I hope you don't...well...get arrested, and I'm a bit afraid that my father may greatly disapprove of me and become very cross..." Elizabeth finished, looking into Jacks brown eyes.

He laughed. "Ha, trust me, you seem to forget love, I'm captain Jack Sparrow." He said, trying to be reassuring as his extravagant hand gestures helped to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure your father will be glad to see his little girl unharmed. I'll just try and stay out of trouble...If that is possible." He grinned and touched her cheek lightly with one of his bejeweled fingers and moved to flop lazily down onto his couch and motioned for her to take a seat on his lap.

Elizabeth sat down on his lap smiling coyly, "Aye, that you are." She replied delicately, "That you are..but still I don't want you arrested...savvy?" She was quite pleased to have been able to correctly use his catchphrase. A gleeful grin spreading over her pink lips.

"I doubt your navy could hold me prisoner." His eyes scanned the corridor outside for any of the crew before he playfully sucked on her neck for a moment. "I always get my way, love."

She gasped involuntarily for a moment,"That you do. Shall we go up on deck then?" Standing up, she took hold of his hand before letting it go and dashing up the stairs and onto the deck. Her light eyes scanned the sea and ever fading form of Tortuga as it faded into the distance.

As Jack stepped on deck, he motioned for Mr. Gibbs to walk over. "Gibbs, we have a new heading." He said, accompanied by extravagant hand gestures. "To Port Royal!" He exclaimed. Mr. Gibbs looked at him with shock. "But Cap'in... Port Royal? Thats a death wish for the crew. We could be outnumbered and thrown straight into the jail... You don't want to face the gallows again, do you?" Mr. Gibbs looked concerned. What has caused this change in Jack? He asked himsely. Mr. Gibbs's eyes suddenly came upon the form of Miss Swann.

"Capin..." He started, "If you're doin' this for the lass..." Jack looked at him surprised. "Are you questioning my judgement? You heard me, har to starboard! We're heading for Port Royal!" Jack grinned wildly as he sashayed back to Elizabeth. "And while we're there, perhaps I can take use of your father's hospitality and use one of your baths to clean up a bit, eh?" He suggested, remembering the "Lack of personal hygiene" comment made some time ago while still on the Pearl.

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps..." She said, unknowing that her father had been arrested. Unknowingly, This was a ever greater risk than she and Jack thought after all her father did have a promise for Elizabeth to be kept safe..but Jack and the crew. Moving her hand up his shoulder to his neck she continued to smile, batting her long eyelashes slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I added a bit more to this chapter to make it seem more complete. In chapter three there will be a BIG surprise, so please hang in there for that! I'll actually have no computer use from August 6th to August 19th, which sucks.**

**Read and Review!**

**Oh, and muchos gracias to my reviewers, Mija-Lenron, Arisu's Smile, Jack.Sparrow.1245, Rain Wisher, Lina Leon Heart, Vanessa Hillstead, Sir Francis Drake's Heir, and Kute Anime Kitty!**

* * *

His lip twitched a bit as she did so. He began to lean into her when the ship began to rock violently. Captain Jack looked around at his crewmen accusingly before one of them spoke up. "I think we hit a reef... Capin..." A rather scruffy man said. Jack walked over to the rail and looked over and, sure enough, they had hit a reef. "Well then..." He said, rubbing his forehead, "Turn er' about, Lets see what that'll do." Jack really didn't care how much time he spent aboard the ship that he had "borrowed" from Tortuga, he just knew that at some point he would have to get Elizabeth back to Port Royal in order to assure her safety, and also to attended William's funeral. Jack then began to think of how Will stayed on the Pearl as the Kraken attacked, helping them all to get away. So sad. He thought.

Elizabeth moved to the edge of the ship, peering into the crystal clear water, "How could you not see that?" She accused to the closest crew member. Staring towards the shore, the familiar place of Port Royal loomed out from the see, barely discernable from the horizon. Not sure weather to smile or frown, she quickly walked towards the front of the ship to get a better view.

The crewman shrugged as he went to go and fiddle with the sails. Jack stood impatiently at the bow of the ship, looking out at the reef accusingly. "Not the brightest crew we coulda' hoped for, eh'?" Jack said, turning his attention from the water and the damned reef below it to Elizabeth.

"No, they seem a bit in experienced, don't they?" She said, shrugging. Her eyes gazed out onto the ocean with a certain distance to them. For whatever reason, she began to feel incomplete as the reality of Port Royal began to dawn onto her... _"Will..."_

Her attitude seemed greatly different than it had been a mere ten minutes ago. Jack's eyes gazed into the water for a moment before he began to sense her change in mood. As the ship finally started to break free from the reef which held them captive, he looked up at a now somewhat forlorn looking Elizabeth.

The look in her eyes now as she stared off into the distance was almost identical as the one that she had for nearly three months after young William was killed. In that time, Elizabeth was quite reclusive, and Jack remembered how she would spend days at a time just standing at the rail of every ship that they had bartered passage on, refusing to eat or even speak to anyone. Jack turned back to the sea, allowing her some alone time.

"I'm going to see what type of food is aboard this ship..." Jack trailed off as he turned about and disappeared down the steps.

Elizabeth frowned once more letting the thoughts that she did not like exit her mind. Shaking her head she stood up straighter fixing her dress. Watching Jack go, she debated on following him... She did enjoy Jack's company and she appreciated how he wanted her to be able to see her beloved father, but she hated the thought of Port Royal...and what they might do to him. Sighing, she decided to follow him in hopes of persuading him to not go to Port Royal..or at least not directly.

The Captain had successfully made his way into the kitchen, and was now opening cabinets, scanning their contents, and then slamming them once again. The only thing that he clutched in his hands was a satchel of peanuts, probably old anyway. He continued his massive rummaging until he scavenged a bottle of rum from a lower cabinet.

Jack, smiling gratefully at the newly found rum, popped his head upward, and in doing so, conked it on another cabinet. His face went blank for a moment as he tried to regain composure and stop the purple spots that danced in front of his eyes.

He looked to the door as he stood up again, putting his things on a table. "Oh, Elizabeth. Hope you didn't just see that back there..." He said, pointing at the cabinet that had caused him pain.

Elizabeth laughed as she saw Jack's reaction as he smacked his head on the cabinet.

"Unfortunately for you, yes I did see that."

Jack groaned as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Yes, well, would you care to forget that?" He said, a smile painted across his face. His attention then turned to the bottle of rum still in his hand.

"Rum?" Jack offered, extending his arm.

Elizabeth's eyes glanced downward. "Um, no thank you..." She replied, pushing his hand back towards him. "Jack...I don't think that it's a very good idea to pull into Port Royal after all..." She shifted her weight and leaned against the frame of the door. "It's just...I think that it's not a good idea..." She trailed off, her eyes avoiding his dark chocolate orbs.

Jack cocked his head, a bit confused at her sudden change in mind. "Well love, we don't really have a choice..." He didn't want to bring it up, but it was necessary. "William's ceremony was set to be held in just one week."

Elizabeth suddenly felt a pang of anger. "I know that Jack! I'm not stupid!" She yelled suddenly. "I haven't forgotten that the man I loved is dead!" She finished, storming out of the kitchen and into her quarters.

Jack frowned and pulled the bottle of rum close to his chest. "Well that was unexpected..." He said, talking to the rum. "I think that we should toss anchor and stay a bit away from Port Royal until we figure this out, eh?" He made the rum nod. "That's what I say..." He finished, trotting up the stairs onto the deck.


End file.
